Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 10$ and $a = 5$. $5$ $b$ $^2 + 7$ $a$ $ + 10$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${b}$ and $5$ for ${a}$ $ = 5{(10)}^2 + 7{(5)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(100) + 7{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 500 + 35 + 10 $ $ = 545$